hauntedhathawaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Haunted Sleepover
Haunted Sleepover is the second episode in Season 1 of the Haunted Hathaways. It first aired on July 20, 2013 to 2.79 million viewers. Plot Summary As the newest member of the gymnastics team, Taylor is worried to find out she is responsible for hosting a team sleepover but Ray promises that Miles and Louie will be on their best behavior. Unfortunately, Frankie and Louie team up to scare Taylor and her friends out of the house. Main Plot Taylor, Emma and Lilly come back from practice. They all meet at Hathaway's Pie Squared. When they come back, Miles sneaks up on Taylor causing her to scream. Miles got a message that her mother needed her to unpack. Lilly told Taylor the tradition that the acrobats should have a sleepover with the new gymnast. Taylor freaks because she thinks the secret about ghosts will get it. Ray told her that he would make sure Miles and Louie behave. Miles asks to join the sleepover even though the others won't see him. Although Taylor doesn't want him to come, Michelle agrees with Miles forcing him to come. Taylor claims the big room in the house and Michelle agrees. Frankie gets determined to get revenge on Taylor for taking the big room. In the attic, Ray is training Louie with his ghost skills. Louie fails but Ray cheers him up. Ray reminds him that the families made a promise that the Prestons wouldn't haunt the Hathaways. When Ray leaves, Frankie comes out from behind the chair and somehow scares Louie. Frankie encourages Louie to haunt the sleepover for vengeance on Taylor. Michelle is trying to move a piano that Ray used to play on. Ray teleports in and stops her from moving it. Taylor says the same thing that Michelle said about Miles coming to the sleepover. The sleepover starts and Miles is messing up the sleepover for Taylor. Outside Taylor's room, Louie and Frankie are talking about how they're going to scare the girls. Inside, Taylor comes up with an idea of watching a movie. Frankie and Louie overhear and they go back over the plan of the haunt. Louie pulls the prank but it backfires. Taylor questions what he's doing but he doesn't know either. Louie goes up to the attic and confronts them for haunting the sleepover. Frankie says that she and Louie aren't going to do any pranking. Louie gets a confidence boost from Frankie. In the sleepover, Taylor suggests snacks but they turn out to be horrible. Louie attempts another scare but he turns into a ghost. After this, Lilly and Emma question whether they should leave. Miles saves Taylor by giving her the suggestion of ghost stories. Miles used sound effects to make it sound real. Michelle storms in which horrors all of Taylor's friend because they thought it was a character from the story. Because of the sleepover, Taylor is an official Inchworm. Louie was on clean-up duty for the ghosting he's been doing. Taylor decides to give the big room to Frankie instead. Sub Plot When Michelle tries to get rid of Ray's piano, Ray shows her that she will love it if she plays it. However, it turns out she's terrible with the piano. When she loves the piano, Ray thought that she would stop playing it but it turned out she's addicted to it. When Frankie and Louie come to the living room, Louie wraps curtains around Michelle which turned out to be an awesome trick. Cast Main Cast *Chico Benymon as Ray Preston *Ginifer King as Michelle Hathaway *Amber Montana as Taylor Hathaway *Breanna Yde as Frankie Hathaway *Curtis Harris as Miles Preston *Benjamin Flores Jr. as Louie Preston Recurring Cast *Brec Bassinger as Emma *Kayla Maisonet as Lilly Trivia *This marks the first appearance of Emma. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1